Shelter
by WhenRiversTurnToRoads
Summary: "Please teach me gently how to breathe" Blaine's parents can't afford to send him to Dalton after he's attacked at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Instead, they send him to McKinley, where his life changes forever. Season1!Klaine Collab with ohheyjessica
1. Chapter 1: Something That Was Wrong

**AN: The first chapter of a conversation ohheyjessica thought would make an amazing story.**

**I had fun writing this, and I hope you'll have fun reading it!**

**The next chapter will be written by my friend and partner-in-crime, ohheyjessica!**

**-WhenRiversTurnToRoads**

**P.S. I do not own Glee! If I did, it would be all about Klaine to a point where everyone got sick of it!**

_Chapter 1: Something That Was Wrong_

The only thing Blaine felt was pain.

It was everywhere, swirling around him a dark cloud, choking him, pulling him under, downing him.

He couldn't see, couldn't think. The only thing was the white hot pain burning him alive.

He screamed.

**XxXxX**

Blaine's eyes snapped open.

His breathing was heavy and ragged. He was drenched in sweat and his arm was thumping, each beat bringing an intense sting.

He looked around frantically, trying to find his tormentors, so see if they had finally stopped… but all he saw was his bedframe and the familiar single Katy Perry poster on the wall.

He forced himself to take deep, calmed breaths.

That's right, he as fine. He had gotten out of the hospital yesterday and was in his own home, safe.

He closed his eyes, feeling the throbbing in his arm fade to a dull ache as he calmed himself down.

He would have to go to school again soon; apparently a broken wrist and some scrapes and bruises didn't call for him to be out for months on end, no matter his mental state.

He shuddered at the thought.

He couldn't go back there, not now, not ever.

All he'd be able to think about was them. Those halls had held so much torment for him, and this would just make it worse.

'_I don't care about that place,'_ Blaine thought dryly. _'I'll just beg to go to that privet school… what was it called? Dayton? Dalrin? Who cares, it's the only place I'll be safe; it has a no harassment policy.'_

The thought comforted him.

'Safety' was unfamiliar to him. He knew, logically, that there must have been a time he felt completely safe and protected, but it seemed a far off memory, like a forgotten dream.

Ever sense he had come-out, any hope of a normal life had been shattered.

His parents ignored him, even when he was in the hospital. And school was just pure _hell,_ no matter how nice or helpful he tried to be.

Before, the thought may've made him cry. After the attack, however, he'd boxed up his emotions entirely.

No one cared, so why would he open himself up? He was just being a baby about it anyway, other people got off why worse than he had.

He sighed, using his uninjured arm to rub over his eyes.

He was exhausted, but he knew sleep would just lead to pain, darkness, and cruel laughter.

So he occupied himself by staring at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting between his own uselessness and the comforting arms of a place that finally accepted him.

**XxXxX**

"Blaine, we can't afford that and you know it." His mother stated firmly.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "You can't afford to keep your own son safe?"

He felt like the air had been pushed out of his lungs. There were horrible claws at his heart, ripping and pulling him apart as it taunted him with visions of his school, the evil, smirking faces looming over him…

His mother slammed her hands down on the table, disturbing his fearful thoughts.

"Blaine Anderson, you will _not_ talk to me like that." She hissed angrily, than sighed, running a mousy hand through her graying hair. "We would have to mortgage the house to send you to that school." It was like she was talking to herself, more so than him.

Blaine was frantic. No, he wouldn't go back, _couldn't_ go back. Not with those people still there, waiting, watching, sinister grins stretching their faces into something inhuman.

She sighed again, this time more tired than angry. "You won't go back to that school though, Blaine, I won't allow it."

In that moment, he saw his old mother, before he'd come out; the one with fire in her eyes and a passion and pride and protectiveness whenever she talked to or about him.

This was his real mother.

"There's another school, not so far away from here, called McKinley. I think you'll be fine there."

Blaine took a deep breath, scratching nervously at the cast around his left wrist. That was okay, somewhere else was fine. As long as it wasn't _there…_

**XxXxX**

Blaine sat stock-still in the Principal's office.

Instead of the normal comfort his hair-gel provided, now it just seemed to be suffocating him, closing in around his head, cutting off the circulation to his brain.

What if this new school was worse than the last? What if everyone questioned his move; what did he say? Everyone had their cliques already, how did he ever plan to make friends?

"Here is your schedule, mister…" Figgins checked the paper on his desk. "Anderson. You will not be going to your first class at this time."

Blaine was confused. Was there some rule where injured and traumatized transfers got to skip first hour? "Why?" he voiced, feeling his brow furrowing.

"The Cheerios are preforming, and the school gives them there full attention; they bring in a lot of money to this school."

That just confused Blaine even further.

"Cheerios, sir?"

"Cheerleaders, boy; surely a young teen like you can appreciate that!" the man said with almost a creepy cheeriness.

Blaine knew when to pick his battles, and certainly fighting the principal of his new school would be a huge mistake.

So, he just smiled and nodded and fallowed to man to the gymnasium.

**XxXxX**

Blaine couldn't help but stare.

He wasn't watching the girls flipping their obnoxiously short skirts around like some-excuse me-_most _of the guys, or admiring the performance like some of the girls; nope, his eyes were zeroed in on the male singer of the group.

With each sway of his hips, or ridiculously _sexy_ growling drag of his voice during the chorus of '4 Minutes' Blaine just became more intoxicated.

He wasn't chasing demons around his own head, or focusing on what others might think of him, or picturing those who hurt him at every turn, he was just staring at this beautifully pale boy with the killer voice and-what seemed to Blaine-nearly pornographic dancing.

But then, one last staccato note and it was over. Everyone was standing and cheering-how could they _not_, after a performance like that?-and Blaine was pulled back into reality.

'_Get a grip on yourself!'_ he scolded. _'He's probably dating another cheerleader, maybe the girl he was singing with. Besides, even if he were gay, why would he go out with you? You're just a broken little freshman with no friends; the new kid!'_

He frowned hard at the truth in his words.

'_Still,'_ he mused_. 'It doesn't hurt to dream'_

**XxXxX**

"Hey, yo, new kid!" a deep voice grumbled, making Blaine freeze.

He knew the voice of a bully when he heard it; it was only his first day and it looked like Hell was already sending him up a hand basket.

"Yes?" he said as he turned, voice brimming with confidence he didn't really feel.

The boy he was facing with _huge_. He could probably strangle Blaine with one hand without even trying. He was garbed in a red lettermen jacket and blue jeans, so stereotypical yet so terrifying at the same time.

"Just thought I'd let you know that I don't appreciate that faggy outfit in my school." He said, a superior smirk planted on his face that made Blaine shudder.

He felt tears brimming in his eyes because _damn it, this was supposed to be his safe place_ when an angelic voice rang out "Leave him alone, Azimio."

Blaine turned and felt his blood heat up, his throat going dry. It was the cheerleader from before and he was even more gorgeous in person.

The uniform clung to him in all the right places, yet wasn't whorishly tight. His lips were thin and a tantalizing pedal pink color that Blaine just wanted to taste, though he didn't know why. The boy's hair was brown and slightly golden in the light from the window behind him, his creamy skin smoothing over a pointed nose and high cheek bones.

His ears were pointed to an elven degree and his _eyes_. God, those _eyes_! They were stormy blue and forest green and silver all at once, and Blaine felt like he may drown if he stared too long at them.

In his admiring, Blaine has missed an entire conversation, and now the bully was grumbling something about "if you weren't a Cheerio…" and walking away, leaving him relatively alone in the hall (except for a few stragglers) with his savior.

"Thank you." Blaine squeaked out, his voice higher than usual, which he loathed. What an awful first impression!

The pale boy smiled warmly and Blaine found himself having to catch his breath because _wow_, the whole room just exploded with light.

"It's fine, just try to avoid anyone wearing football garb unless you're on a sports team; it's like not being popular is a punishable offence around here." The boy said, his voice serious though he was still smiling.

Blaine's heart melted and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I just transferred." He held out his hand, proud of himself for not yipping at the boy like an over excited puppy.

The boy shook his hand once, his lean figures curling around Blaine's hand and he couldn't help but think '_they fit together'_ as the boy said "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

Oh, what a lovely name for a lovely person.

Kurt's expression was suddenly serious. "Hey, if he bothers you again, come and talk to me, okay? You seem nice; you don't deserve their pig-headed-ness."

Blaine laughed again-he couldn't help it. He just felt so… light all of a sudden. No one had ever cared about him like that before.

'_What are you doing idiot! He's straight! Don't go down this path again, you'll end up even more hurt then before' _his subconscious warned.

Blaine immediately stiffened, but was still touched by Kurt's words.

"Alright Kurt; thank you again."

Kurt gave him another breathtaking smile, then left, leaving a heard of butterflies in Blaine's stomach as he watched Kurt strut down the hall like it was his.

Blaine was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter 2 of _Shelter. _**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope my chapter measures up to my good friend's, WhenRiversTurnToRoads.**

**Enjoy!**

**-ohheyjessica**

Blaine's next few days at Mckinley consisted of attempting to blend in and traveling the crowded hallways to get from class to class. So far, he thankfully hadn't had any more run-ins with any more bullies, choosing to follow Kurt's advice to avoid any red letterman jackets. And that was pretty much it, except for one other thing.

Kurt.

Blaine just couldn't shake the pale male-cheerleader from his mind. He often saw Kurt in the halls walking with other girls, laughing and chatting loudly. He couldn't help but feel very jealous. One of those girls was probably Kurt's girlfriend, most likely the dark-skinned one whose arm was constantly linked with his.

Blaine knew better than to crush on straight guys, and he was usually quite good at keeping his straight-guy crushes at bay, but this time he just couldn't help himself. Kurt had an amazing body, the red and white uniform clinging to his toned body in all the right places, the fairest skin Blaine had ever seen with absolutely no blemishes at all, and his _eyes _that are the most beautiful blend of blue green and gray that Blaine just wouldn't mind drowning in them.

So, here's to say that his first few days at Mckinley consisted of blending in, walking from class to class, and stealing many subtle adoring glances at Kurt whenever possible.

However, one day while Blaine was in the middle of staring at Kurt, he was suddenly hit with a blast of cold, and his vision turned red. What had he been hit with? His hands reached up and touched his face, assessing the damage. Was this..._ice? _Blaine looked up to see who his attacker was, and found two football players instead of one. Azimio, the large dark-skinned one who had tormented him on his first day and another one, light-skinned but just as huge as Azimio, with short-cropped brown hair.

Blaine watched as the two high-fived and turned to sneer at him. "Enjoy, fag! No charge!" The light-skinned one shouted.

Blaine didn't think he had ever experienced something as painful as this before, besides the Sadie Hawkins dance fiasco. Sure, he had been shoved into lockers plenty of times and been beat up too many to count. But never had he been hit in the face with something so _cold._ It was even starting to _burn._ As he began to search for the nearest restroom, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll help you clean up."

Blaine let himself be guided to the restroom, keeping his head down. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, let alone _Kurt._

The boy in question seemed to sense his discomfort. "Hey, it's okay. My friends and I get slushied on a regular basis. You get used to it."

Kurt picked up a towel and let the warm water of the sink soak into it before he pressed it gently to Blaine's face, wiping the red ice off.

"Y-you get…_slushied…_too?" Blaine asked in confusion. _For what reason would anyone do this to Kurt?_

Kurt chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, too many times to count. The Glee kids always get slushied."

"You guys have a Glee club here?" Blaine asked.

"Uh-huh. I love Glee club, we all do. But we're sort at the bottom of the social pyramid," Kurt replied.

This didn't make sense. "But, you're a cheerleader. You shouldn't be getting slushied… right?"

Kurt sighed. "That's the only reason why I'm not getting slushied. It's all the uniform. But if I were to ever quit the Cheerios…it'd be back to slushies, locker shoves…," he trailed off.

"But what reason do people have to pick on you?" Blaine wondered. _You're perfect,_ he added silently.

"Because I'm gay," Kurt said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine froze, trying not to show any reaction. Kurt is gay. Kurt is _gay._

_Yes!_

He might just have a chance after all.

Kurt noticed Blaine's frozen posture and backed away slowly. "You're not…homophobic or anything are you?' He said defensively.

Blaine almost laughed at the statement. "No, no," he said quickly. "I'm gay too."

Kurt's face softened. "…Really?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah."

Kurt exhaled in relief. "Wow…I never thought I'd meet another gay guy in Ohio."

"Neither did I. I thought you were straight," Blaine admitted.

Kurt burst out laughing. "Are you serious? I'm a male cheerleader at a high school in _Ohio._ How does that not scream 'gay'?"

Blaine chuckled as well. "Good point. But I thought the girl you were singing with at your performance the other day was your girlfriend."

Kurt laughed again. "Mercedes? No. She's my best friend."

"Oh," Blaine said, feeling silly.

"I think you're all done," Kurt said, after the last of the red slushie had been wiped off Blaine's face. "But your hair…" He trailed off.

Hands automatically reaching up to his hair, Blaine was met with a gross, dry, crunchy texture. "Gross."

Kurt smiled apologetically. "You might want to run your hair under the tap for a while."

With Kurt's help, Blaine managed to wash all the dry red ice from his hair. As soon as he dried his hair off with a towel, he groaned.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The gel is gone. My hair is probably a huge curly mess," Blaine said, groaning again.

Kurt smiled. "I like it."

Blaine's heart warmed. He was always really insecure about his curly hair. "Really?"

"Yeah. You should wear it like that more often," Kurt said.

"We'll see. And thank you, for everything." Blaine said genuinely.

Kurt smiled again. _He's even more beautiful when he's smiling, _Blaine thought. "You're welcome. I'll see you around, Blaine." Kurt patted his shoulder, and walked out of the restroom.

Blaine's heart melted, and he realized again that Kurt is in fact gay.

Blaine cheered inwardly. _These next few days should be very interesting._


	3. Chapter 3: Hide Away

**AN: Holy shit guys, this is 11 pages O_O**

**To give you a point of reference, the other chapters were 5 pages.**

**I'm sorry; the plot bunny took over and just wreaked havoc, I was but a puppet in its evil master plan.**

**THE SONG USED IS "Superstar" BY TAYLOR SWIFT; I DIDN'T MAKE UP THE SONG!**

**YES, I AM AWARE THAT I ONLY USED BITS AND PIECES OF THE SONG, I WANTED TO MAKE IT SHORTER AND I HATE WHEN AUTHORS PUT A WHOLE SONG IN, SO THIS IS ONLY PART OF THE SONG!**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

_Chapter 3: Hide Away_

Blaine felt like a pre-pubescent girl who had just been asked on their first date, but he didn't really care if it was stupid or immature to dance around his room like an idiot.

Kurt-beautiful, perfect, caring, _sexy, _Kurt-played for his team.

Maybe it was too early to be celebrating, and maybe he was a fool for thinking Kurt might be interested in him, but he couldn't help it. Someone who he liked could possibly _like him back_ and wouldn't hate him for crushing on him!

He knew Kurt was way out of his league, but at least he had some semblance of a chance, or at least someone he could talk to who might _understand_.

Blaine wanted that more than anything, just someone who could sympathize with him.

He sighed happily, plopping down on his bed, humming unconsciously.

Kurt made him feel like he could be loved.

Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**XxXxX**

When Blaine arrived at school the next morning, the last thing he expected was to see Kurt getting out of the car next to him after his dad dropped him off.

"Kurt, hey!" Blaine called, running quickly over to the uniformed boy. If he was standing a little closer then deemed sociably acceptable for someone he had just meet a few weeks ago, Kurt didn't mention it.

"Oh, hi Blaine" the older replied amiably, his face lit up in that breath taking smile.

If the swatch board Kurt was holding wasn't so _freaking huge_ Blaine may not have noticed it, as absorbed in the pale figure as he was.

However, he wasn't completely blind, and it wasn't every day you saw someone walking around with a poster board covered in decorative fabrics.

"What's that for?" he wondered, gesturing vaguely to the object Kurt held, wanting desperately to know more about him.

Kurt's smile turned into more of a satisfied smirk as he held up the board, showing Blaine the now obvious 'My Bedroom' labeling the top of it.

"You're redecorating your room?" Blaine guessed, getting a strange feeling in his stomach at the thought of the other male's bedroom.

Kurt nodded as Blaine looked over the various patterns and colors covering the surface of it.

"I'm going for a 'hunting-lodge-meets-Tom-Ford's-Place-in-Bel-Air' theme." Kurt explained.

Blaine felt his eyes widen in awe. How could Kurt get any more perfect?

"Well then, definitely that one" Blaine suggested, pointing to one of the many patterns. '_Way to be invasive Blaine'_ he scolded. "I mean," he amended at the thought. "It's your room, you should pick whatever-"

"Actually, that one's my favorite too." Kurt said, something Blaine hadn't heard in a long time coloring his tone; admiration.

And really, _that _shouldn't have made him feel warm and slightly light headed, but it did and he just wanted this feeling forever.

He looked up into those bewitching eyes and felt like an electric spark had just jolted his whole body, making him feel alive.

It made him feel braver then he'd felt in a long time.

"Want to hang out after school today?" Blaine asked before the sudden burst of courage evaporated.

The glasz eyed boy certainly looked surprised at that, but pleasantly so.

"Sure, we'll have a musical marathon."

Blaine's heart may have just exploded right then. Surly Kurt agreeing was a sign he liked him, right? "I'll call my dad and tell him not to pick me up." Blaine said excitedly, quickly entering his dad's number in his cell.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have your own car?" he wondered.

Blaine blushed. _'Oh God, he's going to realize how young I am and not want to hang out with me anymore.' _"Um… well, ah" '_Come on Blaine, just get it over with.' _"I'm not old enough to drive."

Blaine braced himself for some form of laughter or mockery, but all he got was an "Oh, okay. Just meet me by my car after school."

And then Kurt was walking away and Blaine felt like he would float right off the sidewalk if it wasn't for the gruff voice of his father asking what he wanted.

**XxXxX**

By the end of the day Blaine was a huge bundle of nerves.

Kurt and he had only had short conversations, what if when Kurt learned more about him he didn't really like him? What if Kurt saw his flaws and rejected him for them?

What if he met Kurt's parents; what if they hated him?

Out of seemingly nowhere, a voice asked "You okay Blaine?" making Blaine jump a foot in the air and scream.

He turned, wild-eyed and fearful, waiting for a face full of ice or maybe a fist, but all he got was beautiful sight and sound of Kurt laughing, his cheeks flushed a pleasing rose color as he doubled over and Blaine wondered idly what the rest of Kurt's body would look like flushed that color.

"Sorry," Kurt said, sobering, and though Blaine loved his voice, he found himself missing the bell-like laughter that had filled the air previously. "But really, are you alright?"

Blaine felt warmth spreading in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite place, but it felt good and Blaine didn't care what it meant at the moment because when Kurt said that all his nerves came back full force.

"It's stupid" Blaine admitted, his voice quieter then he would've liked. '_Why am I being such a baby? It's just Kurt's house!'_

Kurt said nothing, just grabbed one of Blaine's hands and squeezed it comfortingly, a small encouraging smile on his face that made the shorter male's breath hitch.

"It's just-" Blaine paused. Should he really tell him? What if it just made him look like even more of an idiot? But on the other hand, this was Kurt, who had been nothing but nice to him sense they met. "I've never really been to anyone else's house before." He admitted in a rush that was nonetheless understandable.

Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly and even in his frazzled state Blaine couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. "What do you mean?"

Blaine took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I… I didn't really have any friends at my old school."

Blaine wasn't sure what he was expecting, reassuring words or ridicule, but what he got was a surprise to him.

Kurt pulled him into a hug, pressing Blaine's nose against his shoulder.

Blaine clung to him, his head spinning from the overpowering scent of Kurt's cologne, his heart racing from the warmth surrounding him; if Kurt wasn't holding him up he probably would've fallen.

A small, dark part of Blaine's mind hated that Kurt knew this was exactly what he needed, hated that he was so perfect and Blaine wasn't, but the bigger, more rational part of him was just thankful Kurt was willing to hold him like that; surly that meant something, right?

But then Kurt was pulling away, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Sorry, you looked like you needed that."

Blaine didn't know how to respond other than to nod because it was true, he had needed that, and if felt so good to be cared for like that.

"Well then," Kurt said, clearing his throat and Blaine realized he had just been standing there awkwardly staring at Kurt in awe. "Let's go to my house, shall we?"

**XxXxX**

They didn't have any more meaningful conversations on the way or at Kurt's house.

In fact, they didn't really have any deep conversations once at Kurt's house either.

They talked about music, fashion (though it was clear Kurt knew far more about that topic, Blaine could still keep up and have an opinion in the matter), their teachers, told hilarious family stories (this was mostly Kurt) and anything they could think of; the flow of topics was easy and endless. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

Blaine didn't even have to worry about meeting Kurt's parents; as it turned out, his dad was on a date with his girlfriend (Blaine didn't know the full story on that as it had felt rude to ask why the other boy's parents weren't together, so after that he had changed the subject).

But, all good things must come to an end, and after two hours of bountiful joy and laughter Blaine's father called demanding where he was.

"Dad, I told you," Blaine sighed into the phone, exasperated. "I'm at my friend Kurt's house!"

"_How'd you get there? You can't drive yet!" _his dad practically shouted.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to sooth the blistering headache most interactions with his father caused.

"I told you this morning dad, Kurt's sixteen, he drove."

"_Blaine, you should make friends with people your age! Weren't those guys that attacked you sixteen?" _his dad asked bluntly.

Blaine felt himself flinch, and cold nausea coiled its way into his stomach.

"Dad, Kurt's my _friend_, it's different." He attempted to explain, his voice limp with the memory of the dance.

His dad snorted unattractively over the line. _"Whatever. Just come home soon. By the way, did you see those cheerleaders they have at your school? They look pretty fine."_

Blaine had to bite his lip to prevent himself from cracking up. '_Oh, if only he knew…' _ "Dad, I told you, I'm gay."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which Blaine wished he had just agreed with his dad instead of brining his sexuality up; it was a sure conversation stopper.

He understood that it made his father uncomfortable to talk about, but he hated when his dad brought up girls, like he had forgotten a huge part of his son's identity.

"_I'm coming to pick you up. Where did you say this friend lived?"_

Blaine sighed in defeat, rattling off the address before an awkward exchange of goodbyes.

"Well," Kurt said, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "That seemed… tense."

Blaine massaged his temples in agreement. "Can we not talk about it?" he asked quietly, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Alright," Kurt relented just as softly. "But if you ever need to talk…"

It seemed inspiration struck, for instead of finishing his sentence, Kurt snatched Blaine's phone away, making him squawk in surprise, quickly entered his number into his friend's phone, gave it back, and made a small sound of triumph.

"There, now you can call me whenever something's bugging you." Kurt declared, a satisfied smirk dancing on his lips.

Blaine blinked in shock. Kurt actually gave him his phone number? Kurt liked him enough to ask him to call?

Blaine couldn't control in impulse to pull the taller boy into a hug, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder as Kurt lightly draped his arms around Blaine's waste.

"You should join Glee club." Kurt declared suddenly.

Blaine pulled away, instantly missing the warmth, and asked "What?" because really… what?

"Well, we're all like a big family in there, even if you can't really sing, and we look after each other. That way, instead of just me, you'd have lots of friend's to look out for you." Kurt explained, giving Blaine a small squeeze from where his hands were still sitting on the shorts boy's waste. "I just…

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Kurt finished, giving Blaine a sheepish smile that Blaine had never seen before.

Blaine felt like his insides had turned to mush. He had to ask "Why?"

Why would Kurt want him safe? They had just met, they were barley friends, they didn't know that much about each other, so, why?

Did this mean Kurt returned his feelings?

"Because," Kurt explained, moving to tuck a rebellious stand of hair that had fallen free of gel behind Blaine's ear. "I really care about you."

Blaine was speechless, so overwhelmed with emotion that he didn't even know what he should be thinking. Thoughts were swirling around in his head like a tsunami, and he was certain his brain had short-circuited.

"You really mean that?" he asked, voice breathless and disbelieving.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but the doorbell rang before he could get any words out.

"That's probably your dad." Kurt said instead of whatever it was he was going to before.

Blaine frowned, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Well, goodbye I guess"

Kurt smiled, giving Blaine's waste one last squeeze before letting him go completely. "Work on an audition piece for Glee club!"

Blaine smiled dreamily, standing and teetering over to the door, seemingly love-drunk.

"'Kay, see you Kurt." _'I love you'_

**XxXxX**

The next day at school, Blaine didn't meet Kurt by his car do to an awkward talk with his father that nearly made him late in which the man tried to involve himself in Blaine's life after three years and frankly, Blaine just didn't care enough to listen.

However, Blaine had been working on a song for his Glee club audition; he wasn't much of a singer, but he wanted to spend more time with Kurt, and it was clear the Glee club was a way to do that. Besides, how could he ever say no to the tall boy?

Before his last class, Blaine saw Kurt in the hallway.

He was about to wave and ask Kurt if he wanted to hang out again, but then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Kurt looked… different.

Not in a bad way, no, how could a look that sexy ever be classified as 'bad'?

Kurt's eyes had melted into a dark navy color, his pupils slightly dilated. His stance was invitingly open and flaunting off his glorious body in more ways than one; his hip was jutted slightly to the side, tugging the red Cheerio pants in a way that not only showed off his perfect ass, it also outlined his cock beautifully. Blaine really wanted to just rip all the clothes off the boy and ravish him.

Kurt was talking too, though Blaine didn't hear what he was saying, though if it was because Kurt was still too far away of because Blaine was deafened by arousal he didn't know or care. All Blaine really cared about was the way those pink lips rapped around the words he was saying like they were made of candy.

Yes, everything about Kurt screamed '**fuck me**'.

In normal circumstances Blaine would have a rather embarrassing problem because of this, but unfortunately, Kurt wasn't talking to him; he was shooting that look at someone else, and if that itself wasn't a boner killer Blaine didn't know what was.

Before he could even register what was happening, Blaine was running.

He didn't have a distinct location, and he knocked into several people, but eventually he found a small, secluded room and shut himself in it.

He didn't know when the tears started, he just knew they were flowing hot and fast, a promise they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

'_Of course Kurt has a boyfriend; he's the hottest, kindest, most amazing guy to ever live!_

_Wait, I thought he told me I was the first gay guy in Ohio he's met…?_

_Oh God, his boyfriend must be bi._

_But it seemed like Kurt liked me; he was so nice, and he held me and was… the perfect friend._

_Oh God, I made the whole thing up in my head, didn't I? Damnit, I knew no one could really love me!_

_Idiot, idiot! He just sees me as a, as a pity project! I'm such a loser, falling in love with someone who clearly would never like me in a million years!'_

"Oh!" a voice said, making Blaine jump and spin on his heel to face the intruder. "I'm sorry, is this your hiding place too?" the pretty Asian girl Blaine vaguely recognized from some of his classes asked, smoothing a lock of dyed hair back.

Blaine just stared at her, his thoughts still swarming around his broken heart in circles, festering and growing more self-depraving.

"I'm Tina," she introduced, seemingly fine with Blaine's silence.

"B-Blaine Anderson." He told her in kind, his voice trembling and thick with tears.

She smiled at him, reaching into her purse and producing a black handkerchief, holding it out to him in a way that clearly said he should take it. "I was saving it for slushies, but it looks like you need it more." She explained when he simply sat there and stared at her.

Blaine took the fabric from her, smiling weakly by way of thanks before rubbing his tears away, and with it thoughts of Kurt.

It could've been hours or minutes, he didn't know, but eventually he stopped crying and handed the damp cloth back to the goth girl.

"Thank you so much." He told her sincerely.

She smiled gently at him once more.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft and kind, as though talking to a skittish animal.

"The person I like doesn't like me back and I made a total idiot of myself in front of them." Blaine spilled out before he could think about what he was doing.

He immediately blushed. When he said it out loud, it sounded so _shallow, _but it was so much deeper than that. Kurt was the first one to show him true kindness, but, like everyone, he didn't really love him.

Tina patted his shoulder in sympathy, the sudden touch making Blaine flinch. He hated that the only normal human contact he could stand was with a boy who clearly wasn't interested.

"Who is she, hun?" Tina asked, removing her hand and not saying a word about the flinch, which Blaine was grateful for.

He laughed hollowly. "It's not a she."

He expected her to shun him, or call him disgusting, but instead she just nodded in understanding and said "It's a big world out there, there's bound to be someone who returns your feelings and is perfect for you."

For some reason, those words made Blaine feel a little better, but they also made his feeling for Kurt come back full force.

"But until then, you should join Glee club; we all protect and accept each other there."

Blaine jumped at the suggestion, remembering the speech Kurt had given him about the club when they were at his house. Why did it seem all the nice people at this school were in that club?

He looked into the girls dark brown eyes, searching for answers that weren't there.

He didn't find anything, but he did like the sound of a place where people were actually nice to him.

He took a long breath. "Okay."

**XxXxX**

Tina walked him to the small choir room, giving him encouraging words and telling him how he was sure to get in.

It did make him feel better, just a tad.

As soon as the door opened, he was gabbed and pulled into the tightest hug of his life.

"Blaine! You came!" Kurt squealed excitedly, lifting Blaine and spinning him swiftly before setting him down.

Blaine instinctively held on to Kurt's shirt as he steadied himself from the onslaught of affection.

But then, Blaine was mad. How could Kurt pretend nothing had happened? How could Kurt still hold him like he cared?

"You two know each other?" Tina asked before Blaine could demand answers.

Kurt smiled that damn amazing smile and said "Of course, Blaine's one of my best friends."

It stung, being called that, but it made Blaine realize that Kurt hadn't really done anything. It was just Blaine's stupid jealousy.

Before Blaine could react to this news, Kurt was bouncing away excitedly to his seat, sitting next to a boy with swept back dark hair whose arm was around a dark haired girls shoulder.

"If you like him, fight for him!" Tina whispered harshly in his ear.

Blaine turned to face her, confused. Had he said something out loud he didn't remember?

Tina rolled her eyes at his blank expression.

"Kurt!" she stage whispered. "You clearly like him so, fight or him!" And with that, she too was sweeping back to her seat.

Blaine felt his face heating. Had it really been that obvious?

More importantly, could he really win over Kurt's affections? Why was one of Kurt's friends cheering for Kurt to be taken away from his boyfriend? Did she think they shouldn't be together?

Did he really have a chance?

"So, who're you?" the teacher addressed him, his hands clasped and an optimistic smile on his face.

Blaine gulped. "Blaine Anderson." He said, using the most charming smile he could muster. "I'd like to audition, if that's alright?"

The curly haired teacher smiled wider. "Why of course! What will you be singing for us?"

Blaine looked around the room. Tina and Kurt were smiling encouragingly, and though some of them looked interested, most of the other kids looked bored.

Oh, but Kurt's smile. Kurt's sweet, beautiful smile that made his heart flutter and made him feel safer than he ever had.

Blaine knew, in that moment, that he'd do anything to win this boy over.

"'Superstar'" Blaine replied, looking right at Kurt.

He couldn't help it; it wasn't what he practiced, but it just… seemed to fit.

"Alright Blaine, go for it!" Mr. Shue said excitedly, moving to give Blaine space.

He took a deep breath, looking straight at Kurt, and sang like he had never sung before.

"_This is wrong,  
>but I can't help but feel like<br>there ain't nothing more right, babe"_

Blaine let himself feel the music, allowed his emotion to flow into the song. The longing, the lust, and also the happiness and safety, the peace and joy he felt when in Kurt's arms.

"_You smile that beautiful smile  
>and all the girls in the front row<br>scream your name"_

He didn't care anymore, that Kurt was taken, that Blaine wasn't good enough for him, and all he cared about was those feelings growing in his heart that wouldn't go away even if he tried.

He had thought before, that Kurt could love him, and he knew that was true, he just had to get Kurt to see it.

"_I'm no one special,  
>just another wide eyed girl,<br>who's desperately in love with you"_

Maybe he would never be fixed, maybe he was a lost cause whose demons were too strong, but with Kurt, he at least felt like trying to get rid of them.

He didn't want that to go away.

"_And I knew when I saw your face  
>I'd be<br>counting down the ways to see you"_

Blaine didn't know if this was love or just silly high school infatuation, all he knew was he had never met someone who could take away his pain with just a smile, or fight off his lurking evils with a few kind words and a hug.

"_So dim that spotlight,  
>tell me things like<br>'I can't take my eyes off of you'"_

As Blaine launched into the chorus he realized he was moving, dancing.

He couldn't help it.

"_Give me a photograph  
>to hang on my wall<br>Superstar"_

If his dancing looked stupid or obnoxious, Blaine didn't notice.

He was too absorbed in the song.

"_And you'll never see  
>you sing me to sleep<br>every night"_

He had never felt more… free.

Free of problems, free of anything.

It was like he was flying.

Why hadn't he tried preforming before?

"_Sweet, sweet superstar  
>Superstar"<em>

All too soon, it seemed, the song was over, and he was pulled back to reality by raucous applause and the embrace of a certain pale boy.

"Oh my GaGa Blaine, why didn't you _tell_ me you could sing like that!" Kurt demanded excitedly.

Blaine felt himself blushing. "I was really that good?" Blaine asked in awe. He had thought he wasn't good at anything.

"You were more than good." Mr. Shue said happily. Blaine had almost forgotten he was here.

"Blaine Anderson, welcome to New Directions."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was walking down the hallway after his first glee club rehearsal as an official member of the New Directions. So far, he had made a few new friends—besides Tina and Kurt—a kind boy in a wheelchair named Artie and the girl who he had previously thought was Kurt's girlfriend, whose name was Mercedes.

Upon joining glee club, Blaine learned a few things: First, ignore Rachel, an overbearing, short dark-haired girl who was too caught up in her own talent. Second, if he wanted to avoid getting tossed into dumpsters, avoid Puck whenever possible, and stay on his good side. And lastly…

Kurt's boyfriend was also in glee club.

His name is Finn Hudson. He's the quarterback of the football team, male lead soloist of the New Directions, and had a great singing voice.

In other words, he was pretty much perfect.

Being in such close proximity to Kurt and his boyfriend at the same time made Blaine's heart ache. He was so hopelessly attracted to the perfect pale boy that it apparently wasn't so hard to notice. He just hoped that he could keep his infatuation concealed from the boy in question.

. . .

Blaine walked into glee rehearsal one day to find Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina all sitting hunched over a laptop, laughing uncontrollably. "Guys? What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried through his laughter. "Get over here, this is hilarious!"

Blaine made his way over behind Kurt and peered over his shoulder at the laptop, immediately bursting into his own fit of hysterical laughter. The video showed a blonde woman in a track suit, facing the wall and dancing in awkward, jerky movements. "Is—is that Coach Sylvester?" He somehow managed to get out through his giggles.

Kurt nodded, tears streaming down his face. Blaine smiled, _he looks so adorable._

"What's so funny?"

Blaine's smile faded at that voice. Finn had just walked into the room.

"You guys aren't watching the video of me falling offstage at my first Tiny Tots Beauty Pageant, are you?" Rachel said as she strolled in, clutching Jesse's hand.

"That was Carrot-Top funny compared to this comedic tour de force," Kurt said.

Finn ended up posting the video on YouTube. He knew that since Kurt was one of his good friends, he shouldn't be thinking this, but Finn was kind of…not smart. Sue would _murder _them if she found out the glee club was responsible for posting her video on the internet, and she hated them enough already. However, he didn't want to upset Kurt, so he kept quiet and watched silently as Kurt and Mercedes danced along with Sue.

. . .

_Glist_

"_Who's Hot - Who's Not!"_

_Quinn +45_

_Santana +43_

_Puck +38_

_Brittany +35_

_Jesse +29_

_Finn +19_

_Mike +11_

_Matt +5_

_Rachel -5_

"Seriously?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "You're not even on the Glist and you're not mad?"

Blaine shrugged. "No, should I be?"

"Well, yeah. It means you're not hot-," Kurt broke off suddenly and his cheeks turned pink slightly.

"Wait, it's not that you're not hot. I mean, I don't think you're hot it's just—ugh," Kurt groaned.

Blaine blushed and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know what you mean. But why does it bother you so much? You're gay anyways."

Kurt sighed. "I know, it's just, I don't want people to see me as this naïve innocent baby penguin."

Blaine laughed. "You're not a baby penguin, Kurt. What are you going to do anyways? Didn't you say the whole library ordeal didn't work?"

Kurt scoffed. "Well how was I supposed to know that the librarian would want us to perform 'Cant Touch This' at her Sunday service?"

Blaine chuckled. At that moment, Mr. Schuester came down the hallway. "Blaine, can I see you in my office for a moment?

Kurt and Blaine shared a look of confusion. "Um, sure. See you later, Kurt."

. . .

"I know you know something, Blaine. I'm not going to stop until I find out who published the Glist."

"It wasn't me," Blaine said truthfully.

"Well then who was it?" Mr. Schue quizzed.

"I don't know. But it wasn't me. I'm new here, and I'm gay. Why would I post a list that rates the glee club members on how hot they are?"

Mr. Schue sighed in defeat. "Right, point taken. You can go, Blaine."

. . .

"Mr. Schue grill you about the Glist too?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You?" Blaine replied.

"Yup. This whole thing is so stupid, it's just suspension. It'd make everyone's life so much easier if whoever did it came forward."

"I totally agree. Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"To take your mind off this whole Glist thing… do you want to maybe go get something to eat?" Blaine asked, his stomach fluttering with nerves.

Kurt smiled and Blaine's heart did five somersaults. "Yeah, I'd love that."

**Hey, guys! Sooooo sorry for the long wait. But I'm back! Here are my excuses. So the week before finals my teachers decided to pile on the homework. Then next week was finals. And then I had a horrible case of writer's block, which is why this chapter is definitely not my best and I apologize for that, but I promised myself I would get the chapter finished before Christmas. I'm sure WhenRiversTurnToRoad's chapter will be much better. Thanks for reading, Merry Christmas to you all and Happy Holidays!**

**-ohheyjessica**

**By the way, I think Blaine would be too polite to call Finn an idiot or something like that, so I just went with "not smart." :p**


	5. Chapter 5: With the Lights Turned On

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to My California Girl. **

**She motivated me to write this, made me laugh, gave me ideas, put up with the annoying Kurt-centric comics I kept making and sending her, and pointed out mistakes I didn't even notice were there. She's more amazing than she even knows 3**

**I am honored to call myself the Kurt to her Blaine.**

**PLEASE READ THIS PART: ****Brittany doesn't chase after Kurt because Blaine does it first, and Santana thinks that means they're going to do it because she assumes Blaine found the song hot too, and she tells Britt as much. So yeah, that's why it's Blaine and not Britt.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

_Chapter 5: With the Lights Turned On_

Kurt Hummel had gone on several 'outings' with Blaine sense that first dinner two weeks ago.

It was nice to be able to hang out with a guy who wasn't either insulting him or sending nervous looks at him constantly, like they expected him-_him _of all people-to jump their bones at any second. The fact that any of the Glee guys could crush him in an instant didn't seem to put those fears to rest whenever they were in close proximity to him.

But Blaine was different.

When Kurt first saw him, it was like an unnerving case of déjà vu. He knew what it was like; the fake bravery while inside you were hoping they didn't do _too_ much damage so no one asked questions so you didn't have to constantly think about how you weren't accepted because of who you loved.

Something had burst inside of him, pushing adrenalin and courage through his veins such as he had never felt. Naturally he had a sense of self-preservation, but never had a felt such a strong need to protect _someone else_.

At first he had past it off as never seeing someone being bullied before, but that was a lie; lots of kids got bullied every day, often before his very eyes, and he had said _'if they won't help me, why should I help them?' _ It wasn't selfish, not really. Even the kids that were harassed called him names and gave him uneasy looks.

But Blaine was like him. Blaine sympathized with him in a way he hadn't thought he'd find until far into the future-or maybe not at all.

Kurt would be damned before that was taken away from him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine wondered, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. "You kind of spaced out." Blaine asked, looking concerned, yet for some reason he was blushing. He did that a lot, the blushing thing-Kurt was still trying to figure that one out.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was just thinking about how tacky the wallpaper is." He lied smoothly. In all honesty he hadn't even glanced at the walls as he had been in a heated discussion about Wicked-something he previously had only been able to do with Rachel, who was annoying-which had led him to his previous chain of thought.

Blaine laughed and for some reason the sound made his heart feel warm and fuzzy. He assumed it was the joy of being able to make someone laugh-he often didn't get the opportunity. For some reason a nagging thought said that wasn't the case, but he ignored it because, well, what else could it be?

"I think it's homey." Blaine said with a cute little smile. "It makes the room seem warmer." Well, burn his wardrobe if that wasn't the most adorable thing in the universe.

"Does your hair gel come with a book entitled 'Darling and Dapper Sayings'?" Kurt asked, half teasing, half serious.

Blaine blushed again, then fired back "Nope, I bought it in the same place you got 'How to Look Fabulous in Five Easy Steps'."

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush and preen at the compliment. "Trust me, looking like this" he gestured to himself. "Takes a lot more then 'Five Easy Steps'."

Was this how normal gay friends interacted? He had no idea, but he wasn't about to change anything.

Blaine leaned forwards in his seat so he was half standing and his upper body was across the table. "Well, you'll just have to show me sometime." Whoa, Kurt could smell Blaine's cologne and sense when have Blaine's eyes smoldered like that and looked so much like honey?

Seeming to realize what he was doing Blaine sat back down, his face burning. "Um-ah, I mean" he babbled while Kurt attempted to stop him heart from leaping out of his chest. "Uh… so… how's Finn?" Blaine looked like he wanted to smack himself.

Kurt blinked at him for a moment. Why would Blaine want to talk about-_oh_. Finn. Kurt was bushing again. _'Act cool Kurt! For once in your life don't say something that will give yourself away!' _"Oh, you know, bumbling around, trying to look cool." _'That sounded like what someone who wasn't hopelessly infatuated said, right?'_

Blaine gave him a little smile that didn't reach his eyes. It looked… sad, and for some reason Kurt wanted nothing more than to take that sadness away.

"S-so," Kurt sputtered, trying to move the conversation away from his love life-or lack-there-of. "Is there anyone you like?"

That was safe. He talked about that with Mercedes all the time. But why did his heart twitch harshly at the thought of Blaine liking someone?

Blaine blushed and Kurt knew the answer to that question. "Who is it?" he prompted, unconsciously leaning forwards.

Blaine's eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but Kurt, his face getting redder by the second. "I-I'm still settling in," the shorter boy stammered. "I-I haven't… I don't… like anyone… like _that_ I mean."

Kurt was more concerned about his first statement. "Is anyone giving you problems?" he asked, his brow furrowing. He didn't like seeing Blaine so uncomfortable. "I thought everyone was making you feel welcome."

Blaine visibly relaxed, giving him that amazed look Kurt had seen more times than he'd like to admit, as though someone being worried for him was a foreign concept. It broke Kurt's heart. "No, everything's fine. I have plenty of friends now thanks to yo-Glee club." The blush had returned.

Kurt smiled, satisfied. "Good."

**XxXxX**

A song that expressed who he was... Blaine frowned as he mused over the Glee assignment. What song expressed who he was?

Kurt didn't seem to be having a problem deciding at all. "I am going to _kill _that assignment. If there's one thing I know, it's my voice." Kurt bragged, and Blaine felt slightly jealous. Kurt had such an amazing voice; he could probably do any song he wanted, most likely something that showed off the gorgeous high notes Blaine was certain the other boy could hit.

"Well, I have _no_ idea what to do." Blaine sighed.

The pale boy smiled that heart stopping smile. "We could go to my house after school. I'll help you if you promise to praise me endlessly."

Blaine smiled. Kurt was so amazing.

He was about to reply in the affirmative when a voice Blaine vaguely recognized from past visits to the older male's house called out "Hey, Kurt!"

They both turned to see Kurt's father standing in the middle of the hall.

He wasn't sure what Kurt's dad thought about his son's sexuality as their interactions were limited to an introduction and then a simple 'hello' whenever Blaine went over. Kurt hasn't said anything about it and Blaine felt it would be rude to ask.

And now Kurt's father was telling him that he was taking Finn to a bonding thing and Kurt looked devastated.

Blaine couldn't believe it. What kind of a father would take his sons boyfriend on an outing and just ignore his son?

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked, clutching his bag nervously.

Kurt turned to him at lightning speed, as though he forgot Blaine was there. He looked closed off, as though fighting back a myriad of emotions. "I'm sorry Blaine," he said, his voice quiet and so, _so_ broken. "I don't think I'll be able to help you today."

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, afraid if he spoke too loud it would push Kurt even further into his shell. The way he said the name was a question and a promise; _'if you tell me what's wrong I won't judge you.'_

There was a moment of silence, then Kurt was speeding away and Blaine didn't know if he saw tears in the other male's eyes or not.

**XxXxX**

Blaine was lying awake.

Sure, it was only eight, but he was more tired than he could remember being. As much as he wanted to sleep, however, he couldn't.

Kurt's life being anything less than perfect had never occurred to Blaine. The pale boy always seemed so calm and in control that Blaine never stopped to think that maybe he was dealing with his own problems.

He was beginning to wonder if there was more to his crush than he originally thought.

There was a knock on his door, jolting him from his thoughts, his heart pounding at the unexpected noise. _'Smooth, Anderson; someone knocks and you expect certain death'._

"Come in!" he called, wondering what he had done to garner his parents attention. It must've been something big if they were actually going out of their way to see him.

The door opened slowly and his father stumbled in.

"What's up dad?" Blaine asked nervously, sitting up rim-rod straight. This couldn't end well.

"Who's that _boy_ you keep hanging out with?" his father demanded, his tone accusatory.

Blaine's heart thundered in his chest. He would like to think that in order for things to get to him they had to wear him down first; with his dad, a single look or comment sent him reeling.

This man had always been his role model, his inspiration, his _dad. _Though he knew it wasn't him, that he shouldn't be bothered because his dad was just homophobic, he couldn't help but feel he'd disappointed the man who raised him. He wondered if Kurt had ever felt this way.

"He's my friend." Blaine answered truthfully, steeling himself as his dad narrowed his hazel eyes.

"Look, I don't want you hanging out with him. I've seen this kid, and he's just such a…"

Blaine knew what he wanted to say, and was somewhat grateful he didn't just come out and say it. It still hurt though, that his dad had those thoughts; that his dad thought of someone he cared for like that.

"Dad, hanging out with another gay guy doesn't _make_ me gay, it's _who I am_." Blaine hissed.

His father huffed rather childishly. "Well, it certainly doesn't help."

Blaine was getting angry. "It's not a choice, I can't _help_ that I'm gay," his dad flinched at the word. Or maybe it was the fact that the word was put in front of 'I'm' and was coming from his son. "I was born this way!"

Mr. Anderson ran a hand through his thinning hair, a sigh evaporating from his pursed lips. "Well, when you get out of this rebellious stage, come find me. I love you." And before Blaine could form a retort he had already left the room.

Blaine suddenly felt like sleeping for years. He grabbed a pillow, burying his face into the softness as he hugged it to his chest. He wished the pillow would hug him back and whisper words of comfort into his ear in a delicate countertenor voice, but it remained lifeless.

At least it was warm.

**XxXxX**

Blaine didn't talk to Kurt the next day, though he desperately wanted to hear his voice, no matter the context.

He wasn't sure if Kurt was avoiding him or if it was just him being hyper-aware after the altercating with his father, but he still felt miserable.

Even when he was in Glee, when he tried to take his normal seat next to Kurt the other boy moved-actually _moved-_to avoid him. Had he done something wrong? Was he a total fuck-up in _everyone's _eyes now?

Kurt must've caught his hurt look because he said "It's not you, it's me." Not that that was particularly reassuring or anything, but it helped a little.

And now he was in Glee again the day after that and as soon as Kurt came in he sat down next to him only something was very wrong.

Kurt's hair was hidden by a baseball cap-an animal themed baseball cap, but still-and instead of his cheer uniform or the fashion forward clothes he always wore he was garbed in a decidedly not skin-tight off-white long-sleeved sweatshirt that was the opposite of fashionable and a puffy vest-jacket. Instead of his normally tight or at least attractive pants he was wearing jeans that were a size too big and had almost a dirty greenish undertone that Blaine was certain Kurt wouldn't be caught dead in-yet here he was.

But most devastating were his beautiful glasz eyes. Normally they were glowing and captivating, but now they had faded to a dead grey and just looked hurt and scared. Blaine felt an unfamiliar stab at his heart. If he couldn't bring the light back to Kurt's eyes he thought that pain might consume him.

Blaine felt like he'd been slapped in the face, then forced into his worst nightmare in board daylight. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Uh, Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked tentatively, waiting for someone to shout 'surprise' or to wake up to find it was all a strange dream.

Kurt rolled his head over to him in a sluggish manor that make Blaine flinch back in horror and said, in a low voice that was almost undistinguishable as his "I'm fine Blaine, just expressing myself. Is there a problem with that?" Why was Kurt looking at him like he was a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe? Didn't he care anymore?

Blaine flinch, an image of his unaccepting father flash to the forefront of his mind. He didn't want to be that person, so he said "No, that's fine" but at the same time his mind was raging.

Why did it seem like Kurt was back in the closet? Was it him? Kurt met another openly gay guy and decided he wasn't into guys after all? Was Blaine really that repulsive?

But what about Finn, what did he think of all this?

Blaine, despite not wanting to, glanced over at Kurt's boyfriend, only to find him looking in the complete opposite direction. In fact, the whole Glee club didn't even bat an eye at Kurt's change. It was like he was the only one who noticed.

Finn went up to sing his 'soul exposing song' which turned out to be 'Jesse's Girl'… which he sang right at Rachel, ignoring Kurt completely.

Now Blaine was sure it was a dream, but when he went to pinch himself and still didn't wake up he just became confused.

He would lean over to Kurt and ask what was going on, but honestly this 'new Kurt' reminded him uncomfortably of a bully, though he knew that was completely stupid considering Kurt had been the one to save him in the first place, that Kurt was the first to hold him and say it would be alright. But still…

He turned to Tina, though he wasn't sure if the information would be as valid if it wasn't right from the source.

"What just happened?" he whispered to the pretty Asian as Mr. Shue showered Finn with compliments.

She gave him a sympathetic look and said "Well, Finn used to be dating Rachel and is still head-over heals for her but she's dating Jesse St. James, who is clearly spying for Vocal Adrenalin, but don't tell Rachel that or she'll-"

"Sorry, but I don't really care that much about Rachel's problems." Blaine said irritably. It came off a lot crueler than he meant it too. His head was swimming though and he was even worse off than before. Why did Finn have a crush on Rachel? Blaine had assumed Kurt's boyfriend was bi, but he never assumed he would so blatantly display his feelings for someone else while still dating. God, no wonder Kurt was so messed up. So, although it pained him, he had to ask "What about Kurt and Finn?"

Tina looked at him strangely. "I… think they're friends? Things are pretty tense between them; I _think_-but I'm not entirely sure- that Finn's embarrassed that he knows Kurt, but Kurt really wants to be friends with him because their parents are dating and all."

His brain exploded.

'_Kurt and Finn were never dating; they're just friends-kind of. Finn doesn't even like him. Meaning… Kurt could like me sense he's not taken, meaning maybe I'm not hopeless-_

'_But that doesn't mean I should get my hopes up. I'm not attractive or overly smart; I'm just some random gay kid he befriended._

'_And what's up with the way Kurt's acting anyway? I hope he's okay,' _and though Blaine kind of hated to admit it _'I need him'_

He looked over at Kurt again as Puck began to sing with the jazz band. "Hey, Kurt?" The boy in question made a noncommittal noise to show he was listening. "I'm here for you if you need to talk, okay?"

Kurt looked at him then, something shinning in his eyes that Blaine couldn't place. "Whatever" he responded in a bored tone, though Blaine could tell by the pale boy's expressive eyes that it meant more then anything.

**XxXxX**

Blaine decided to give Kurt some space that day.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to this 'new' Kurt; quite the contrary. He wanted nothing more than to hold Kurt like the taller boy had done for him before and whisper nonsensical comforts into his ear. He wanted to find whatever was making Kurt so vulnerable and punch it in the face.

But he didn't, because hey, it had only been a day, maybe Kurt would be better tomorrow, right?

**XxXxX**

Kurt didn't really know what he was feeling.

He was scared because he was way out of his comfort zone, but happy because he and his father had had an actual conversation two days in a row and he hadn't been bullied or gotten any looks at all.

Some guys even complimented him for 'being normal'.

Really it had all started as an experiment, just to see if he really was just awful before, and that was why no one liked him. But then he had carried it through, and it had _worked, _and others seemed to like him better…

No one noticed that he was so confused and hurt. This wasn't who he was, but everyone liked his trucker persona a lot more.

He was finally accepted, but this wasn't the way he had wanted it. But it made his dad proud of him, for the first time sense he had played football.

He just wanted someone to love him for the quirky fashionista with a high voice he knew he was, not the manly façade he had created.

Maybe he _was_ just a stupid fag who deserved to die; his dad certainly wouldn't miss him considering he had Finn now, and no one in Glee even noticed, so they'd be fine…

'_Blaine noticed'_

He rubbed his temples slowly. Yes, Blaine had asked what was wrong, had looked like he _cared_.

Kurt shook himself, sauntering into Glee club, ready to sing a song his dad would actually like.

And suddenly everyone was paying attention.

So, now that he _sang_ everyone realized that he wasn't being himself? No one cared if he was belligerent or wearing a mask, but if he _sang_ something he wouldn't normally, if he bared his soul and practically screamed at them to _listen,_ suddenly it was a huge deal that he was messed up?

He stormed out, an angry breath hissing from his lips. Maybe he _should_ just stay like this forever; it would be easier for everyone.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!"

He turned at the voice, seeing a frantic Blaine with a single curl that had slipped free hanging delicately on his forehead.

A part of Kurt wanted to just turn back around and keep walking away, but then he remembered that this was _Blaine_, the only one who might somewhat understand, the only one he knew that was _like him_, the one who had sat there and listened to him complain and ramble without a word of protest.

The only one who cared before it was blindingly obvious.

Thus, he stayed, making sure his posture was slouched and he looked like he could beat someone up if they messed with him-which he couldn't, but no one needed to know that.

Blaine looked back, as if suddenly noticing that all the other kids in the choir room were whispering amongst themselves instead of doing something-except Brittany that is, she just looked at Kurt with huge puppy eyes while Santana spoke furiously in her ear.

There was a stab of pain when he realized Blaine, whom he had known the shortest time, was the only one of his friends who went after him.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt snapped, causing the shorter male to quickly turn back to Kurt.

Blaine looked up at him with huge swirling green/gold eyes. There was intensity in those eyes that Kurt had never seen from anyone expect his father after he came out; it was that protective, unconditional care and affection look that Kurt had been certain only a parent could make. It made his breath catch in his throat and some unexplainable feeling well in his chest.

"Can we go to your house?" Blaine asked, hand twitching like he wanted to reach out and touch him.

Kurt considered for a moment. If he agreed, it would undoubtedly lead to talking about what was going on. A part of Kurt wanted more than anything to tell Blaine his problems and fall into his arms, but the other half was embarrassed and wanted to push Blaine away so he wouldn't see Kurt so weak.

He bit his lip. He was probably going to regret this later, but…

"Okay"

Blaine looked shocked, like he hadn't expected Kurt to actually agree to his proposition. He quickly recovered, however, and smiled warmly. "Okay"

**XxXxX**

They were seated on the couch down in Kurt's bedroom, sitting just far enough apart of it to be slightly awkward.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was playing with a loose thread on his overalls, his head down. He looked so small in the oversized clothes with his legs folded under himself and his un-styled bangs sweeping over his face. Blaine felt a physical tug at his heart at the sight.

He moved so he was right next to Kurt, on instinct moving his hand to still the movements of Kurt's fidgeting hand by covering it with his own.

'_Oh God, I'm practically holding his hand! What're you doing, idiot? You're trying to help him, not make a move!'_

But Kurt didn't pull away or call him out. He simply threaded his fingers through Blaine's and squeezed, lifting his head so his beautifully sad eyes were looking right at Blaine. He knew his face was bright red, but right now that didn't matter; all that mattered was Kurt.

Kurt looked like he was judging if Blaine was worthy of hearing his problems. It made Blaine smile a little, but he was nervous. He desperately wanted to be the shoulder Kurt cried on, but it wasn't like they had known each other that long, no matter how much time it felt like had passed.

"When I was eight, my mom died," Kurt started, choking slightly over the last word. Blaine didn't really know what to say, so he gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze instead.

"It's been just my dad and I ever sense. We never had long conversations and _never _agreed on clothing or music or sports, but he was there for me when it counted.

"He told me he still loved me after I came out, and he stood up for me if he thought Mr. Schue was being unfair," He smiled at some distant memory, his eyes staring straight ahead. "I love him, but then he started hanging out with Finn…" he frowned. "It's like, he and Finn _do_ agree on clothing and music and sports and Finn is straight and…

"I thought if I acted more like my dad, then he'd like me as much as he likes Finn, and I could repay him for being there for me and holding my hand when I was upset, and then maybe he would take me places and be proud of me." He gave a slightly helpless shrug. "Well, everyone seems to like me better this way anyway, so I figured I'd just stay like this."

"I don't like you better like this," Blaine protested quietly. Kurt looked at him sharply, as though he had forgotten he was talking to him. "I love that you're so fashion forward, and that you could destroy anyone in a singing competition, and how when you smile, really smile I mean, not the fake one you do most of the time, that your eyes crinkle and your whole face lights up-"

Blaine stopped himself. If Kurt wasn't creeped out before, he defiantly would be now.

But Kurt surprised him again by resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, then nuzzling against the side of Blaine's neck. His breath hitched, but Kurt didn't seem to notice, instead moving so their sides were pressed together.

They sat there for a few moments, just soaking in each other's presence. Blaine really wanted to stay here forever, because Kurt's warm breath against his neck and his warm body sending tingles up Blaine's spine made it seem like nothing mattered but them.

"What about you? What's your dad like?" Kurt asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

'_Oh God, my dad' _Blaine thought nervously. But Kurt had just bared his soul to Blaine, and it was only fair he did the same-after all, it wasn't like he wasn't used to the way his dad acted.

He told Kurt about what had happened earlier that week-about the word his dad had almost said.

He wished the couch would swallow him whole when he was done. It was bad enough that he was messed up from the dance, bringing his father into the equation just made him seem pathetic.

"You shouldn't have to live with that," Kurt said, shifting so his arms were around Blaine's shoulders but his face was still in Blaine's neck. "You're a beautiful person and whoever tells you otherwise-dad or not-is an idiot. God, here I am complaining about my dad when yours…" He shook his head slightly. "Just don't listen to him"

Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt soft brown locks. Was it even possible for Kurt to get more perfect?

"Thank you." They said at the same time, then laughed.

Everything was going to be okay.

**XxXxX**

Burt Hummel was surprised to find his son sound asleep when he came home from the shop. He was even more surprised to find that his son was sleeping on that one kid-what was his name, Blake? It had a 'Bl' sound, _that_ he knew.

At least they were both on the couch instead of the bed, and they were both fully clothed, and not even lying down. It still made him uncomfortable though-not because Kurt was sleeping on another guy, he knew this would happen eventually, but because _his little boy_ was _sleeping _on someone.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, though he lowered his voice as not to wake his son, who was still dressed in that weird trucker get-up.

The other boy looked up him like he was terrified and protective at the same time. He pulled Kurt closer so his son was practically sitting on the other boy's lap. It was like the boy thought Burt might hurt his own son, and the very thought made Burt a little sick.

The boy looked like he was gathering his courage. "Sir, I know you and Kurt may not see eye to eye," he started "But he's really upset over you, and he really loves you, so when he wakes up, could you please talk to him?"

That was not what Burt was expecting.

He could tell Kurt was kind of messed up, but he didn't realize it was over him. He thought it was guy trouble or something that Burt would really rather not get into at this time.

Burt looked at the boy on the couch-_'Blaine'_ he remembered-and wondered. When Kurt came out, he never really pictured him with a guy. Yeah, he knew it would happen and wanted someone who'd make his son happy, but it was never really a solid image.

But now here was this Blaine kid, standing up to Burt even though he looked scared because he wanted Kurt to be happy.

Burt didn't even know if they were dating, and he knew high school relationships didn't last, and maybe it wouldn't be this kid, but he wanted someone like this for Kurt someday.

"Don't worry kid, I'll talk to him"


	6. Chapter 6: I Still Want To Drown

**AN: Hey, WhenRiversTurnToRoads again.**

**Ohheyjessica pointed out that I got all the Kurt centric episodes and she got all the 'filler' things, so we agreed that I'd do this chapter and then she'd do the next one.**

**Song briefly used is "Put Your Records On" by Corinne Bailey Rae.**

_Chapter 6: I Still Want to Drown…_

"Take out a piece of paper. On that paper, I want you to write your biggest dream. A dream that means so much you're afraid to admit it even to yourself."

Kurt rolled his eyes. This guest speaker was clearly another cheesy 'if you believe, you can achieve!' people. He knew he could achieve his dream; he didn't need some person he didn't know telling him so to convince him to stay in school-he was planning on it anyway.

Nevertheless he begrudgingly wrote down BROADWAY in bold letters on the paper. He really wanted to get through this so he could get on to singing-even if it _was_ just in the background-at least that was better than this.

Brian Ryan then went on to explain that, basically, their dreams were shit and they had no hope in achieving them and they should just give up now.

Yes, Kurt was certainly caught off guard but he'd be damned if he let some random guy tell him he was worthless. Kurt _knew_ he was special, and at the end of the day, that would get him out of this stupid town.

Mr. Schue sat on the piano bench and _pouted _after Brian left, so Kurt assumed they didn't have an assignment this week.

Kurt turned to Blaine in order to properly make fun of the idiotic man who had spoken, but he closed his mouth before he said a word.

Blaine was looking down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes were wide and staring at nothing. Kurt felt the need to pull in into a hug, but they were in the middle of Glee, and someone might get the wrong idea.

He settled for asking "What's wrong?"

Blaine jumped slightly, turning his honey colored eyes on Kurt. He looked sad and lost, but also angry. Kurt was afraid the shorter boy might punch something.

He sighed. "Nothing, it's just… everyone always tells me my dream is wrong and unattainable, and I should really be used to it by now, but it still hurts." Blaine explained quietly, shifting closer to Kurt to ensure he was the only one who heard.

Kurt's heart ached a little. Who would tell such a wonderful boy that he couldn't do something? Blaine was one of the most amazingly talented and kind people Kurt had ever met!

"Come on Blaine, that guy was just an idiot who had no idea what he was talking about. I'm sure you'll get your dream" Kurt assured him. After all, Blaine was an amazing performer.

Blaine shook his head and muttered "Not in my lifetime" which confused Kurt. What did _that _mean?

Before Kurt could ask, their teacher announced that class was over. Blaine rushed from the choir room before Kurt could say anything.

What was _that_ all about?

**XxXxX**

Blaine felt tears prickling in his eyes but refused to let them fall. Why did it seem like every time he was safe he got hurt in a worse way then before?

It smelled too awful for him to breathe through his nose, but every time he panted in a breath through his mouth he felt like he was going to contract some horrible disease.

His leg was burning from landing on it, but as far as he could tell it wasn't broken. His arms were the worst; they were pulsing with pain at every heartbeat because he had been using them to try and break out-to no avail.

He hadn't felt this scared in a long time. Every memory about that night came springing up on him at once. It was like the Sadie Hawkins Dance was happening all over again.

Maybe he should just stay here; he could pretend everything was fine, and no one would try it again if he was already stuck in here.

'_Why are you so stupid all the time? It's no wonder no one likes you. Even Kurt probably thinks you're a freak now with the way you reacted to that guy in Glee. Not to mention that insane dream is just that-a dream.'_

A loud scraping sound echoing through the enclosed space snapped Blaine from his thoughts. His heart sky rocketed. _'Oh God, they found me-they've come back to finish what they started.'_

A muffled thump sounded from next to him, making him jump slightly from where he was seated. There was no way out for him-the only thing he could do was wait for the pain and laughter.

Light rushed into the pitch-dark space, making Blaine squint at the sudden harshness. There was a loud gasp fallowed by a worried "Blaine! Oh God, are you okay?" and a sharp breath, then an angry "I'm going to kill them!"

Blaine's eyes adjusted to the light and he turned his head up to see beautiful bright green eyes with blue and grey undertones. Blaine had never seen Kurt's eyes that exact shade and it made his heart beat fast for different reasons then before.

"How did you find me?" Blaine asked, his voice slightly horse from the shouting he had done when he was first thrown in here.

Kurt winced. "I saw your bag in front of the dumpster and I hadn't seen you after the final bell and we normally meet so I assumed you were in here-but I really hoped you weren't." Now it was Blaine's turn to wince. It was the final bell already?

"I tried to get out right after they threw me in here before sixth period, but I couldn't." he explained, reaching a hand up to Kurt, ignoring the burning swimming down his arm. God did he want to get out of this thing.

Kurt grabbed his hand and Blaine felt a different kind of burn in his arm, though this one was pleasant. "It's no surprise you couldn't; the bastards put a huge rock over the lid."

They stopped talking then, instead putting all their energy in getting Blaine out. His body ached from the sudden strain and his legs wobbled when he stood, but he pushed through until he was flopping out of the dumpster, nearly falling on his face except Kurt held him up.

Before Blaine could say thanks Kurt was pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine would hug him back if his arms didn't hurt so much and his body wasn't tingling happily despite how much he was blushing.

He felt so safe and loved. It was like nothing bad had happened at all now that he was in Kurt's arms. That feeling alone compelled him to say what he did next. "There was a dance at my old school and I-I went with the only other gay kid in the school be-because we had no one else to go with and these kids… these kids beat the crap out of us, then threw our bodies into a dumpster s-so it would be h-harder or people to find us." Kurt pressed Blaine even closer so they were flush together. "I kept thinking no one would ever find us, because no one cared. I don't know how we got out because I passed out due to b-blood loss."

Blaine didn't know when he had started crying, but now Kurt was whispering sweet nothings in his ear, his soft lips brushing the shell as Blaine buried his head further into Kurt's shoulder, only half attempting the hide the shivers going up his spine. He had never told anyone about that other than the police. Even his parents didn't know the part about the dumpster. Surprisingly, it didn't make him feel worse to tell Kurt; even though the memories brought back tears it was like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

Kurt was the first person to hold him like that and comfort him about the attack. It felt so good, and Kurt's scent and voice was soothing over his body in waves that were slowly running over the scars on his heart.

When Blaine was able to stop crying he pulled back, amused and touched at the sight of Kurt giving everyone who looked at them a bitch-glare to rival all others. He had heard Blaine's story and he didn't look like he would make fun of Blaine or run any time soon.

"Thank you so much Kurt" Blaine said sincerely. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Kurt dropped his arms from around Blaine and he frowned involuntarily, suddenly feeling very cold. "Don't thank me for something like that Blaine; what else are friends for?"

Blaine beamed happily. He wouldn't trade this feeling he got from being close to Kurt for the world.

"So Blaine," Kurt asked, casually changing the subject. "What was your dream? Mine was being on Broadway."

Blaine smiled. He could picture Kurt up on a stage, singing and dancing his heart out. It would be amazing.

He flushed at the thought of his dream. "I know, it's stupid to think it'll happen anytime soon but," he took a deep breath. "I want to be able to get married anywhere I want."

Kurt smiled sadly at him and said "Me too."

**XxXxX**

Apparently Brian Ryan had mood swings because he came in again and said their dreams weren't pointless and that they were awesome.

Then he stormed out and said they were all failures.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. He leaned in close while Blaine was staring after the man who had just left.

'_Sapphire and faded jeans  
>I hope you get your dreams'<em>

He sang softly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine gave him a dazzling smile and Kurt saw, in a flash, that same smile with Blaine standing at an altar and wedding bells ringing…

Kurt blinked confusedly. Where did _that_ come from?

"Thank you" Blaine said again.

Kurt attempted to smile, but it looked more like a confused grimace. What on Earth was happening?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, children. Wow, I haven't written in a while. Okay, so this is the Theatricality chapter, enjoy!**

**This chapter is only being written because my little Wolverine is forcing me to be productive.**

"Katy Perry!"

The room fell silent, all chatter ceasing immediately as everyone's eyes were now trained on Blaine.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Finn questioned.

"Well, we were talking about clothes, weren't we?" Blaine replied. "It'd be totally awesome if Tina were to show up to school dressed like Katy Perry.'

Scoffs and incredulous laughter spouted from the mouths of several New Directions members.

"Actually, I agree."

Again, all eyes were trained on a single member.

Artie.

"I think it's a fantastic idea. I would like to personally nominate the cupcake bra."

Kurt scoffed. "Do you know how inappropriate that would be? We're already on the bottom of the social pyramid. We don't need to give people more reasons to toss slushies in our faces."

"Shut it, lady-face," Santana retorted, rolling her eyes. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Cripples's idea isn't that bad."

"…Wait, what?" Artie asked, shocked.

"I'm just saying, the only reason you losers are hated on so much is because you play it safe. If Chingy here were to walk down the halls in a cupcake bra, the Glee Club might actually be cool for once.," Santana replied.

"That's a terrible idea," Quinn interjected. "The last thing we want is to be seen as cheap."

"Because you getting yourself knocked up makes you the poster-child of innocence, doesn't it?," Santana snapped, getting in Quinn's face.

"Look," Tina cut in, and the girls noticeably cooled down a bit, Santana taking her seat. "I appreciate it guys, but it just isn't me. I know who I am and I'm not allowed to show it, it's like communism."

"Guys," Rachel said urgently, entering dramatically as usual. "We have a serious problem."

Blaine sat up straighter at the word "problem", listening intently to what Rachel had to say.

"You know how I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asked.

"No! Not at all. Or- probably, whatever. Anyway," she continued. "What I've figured out: I rooted through the dumpsters behind the Carmel auditorium and I found eighteen empty boxes of Christmas lights."

"Oh no," Tina said worriedly.

"Which led me to Joe L. fabrics. I asked them about red chantilly lace and they were _sold out!"_

"Oh sweet jesus," Mercedes said.

"Oh my," Kurt panicked from the seat next to him. Blaine glanced at him worriedly, urging him to continue.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Schuester seemed as confused as Blaine was.

"They're doing Gaga," Kurt said.

"Well it's over!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Rachel said.

"We should've guessed it," Kurt piped up. "They're going for full-out Theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them."

Blaine put a hand on the panicked boy's shoulder, and as a result the boy in question turned and smiled tightly at him.

Blaine's mind was spinning as different members interjected their opinions on the matter. However, it was determined that their assignment for the week was Gaga. Whether also doing Gaga was cheating or against any rules Blaine wasn't sure, but he did know one thing: the look of pure joy on Kurt's face made breaking any rules worth it.

. . .

Blaine was currently sitting on Kurt's bedroom floor with different swatches of fabric, sequins, and glitter laid out before them. He wasn't surprised, he'd expected as much when he had asked Kurt to help him make his Gaga outfit.

"What do you think of this?" Kurt asked, handing him a photo.

The photo showed the fabulous Lady Gaga herself, on stage in a bedazzled denim button-up leotard with crazy, pointy shoulders.

"I don't know…" Blaine said.

"It's perfect for you! Instead of a leotard, we can make it into a denim bodysuit," Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

Blaine gazed at the perfect boy in front of him as he continued to talk animatedly with his hands. He looked so gorgeous: the twinkle in his eyes, the mile-wide smile on his face. He looked so handsome that Blaine didn't even notice Kurt had stopped talking and was trying to get his attention.

"…Blaine?" Kurt asked.

He quickly snapped back to reality. "Sorry, I think it's a great idea. Thank you so much for your help, Kurt. But how am I supposed to make it?"

"I'll help you, of course! I live for this stuff, Blaine. You of all people should know that," Kurt laughed.

"But I feel bad. If you're going to be helping me make my costume, how are you going to make yours?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grinned. "It's already done."

"Can I see?"

"Nope. You'll see it tomorrow," Kurt winked.

Kurt _winked._

And Blaine's heart pretty much turned into a pile of goo.

"Come on, we better get started on yours if you want to look half as good as me."

. . .

The next day, Blaine and Kurt were walking down the school hallway, Blaine trying to check Kurt out without him noticing. Kurt was right—Blaine didn't even look _half _as good as he did. With his metallic silver dress and leggings, with pointy shoulders similar to Blaine's, the white wig, and the amazing blinged-out high heels that Blaine had no idea how he could walk in comfortably, Kurt looked like a million bucks.

Suddenly, he found himself and Kurt being shoved roughly against the wall of lockers. He pressed his lips together tightly to keep from crying out as his back collided with the hard metal.

Then, what came out of Kurt's mouth next left Blaine's mouth hanging open wide like a fish.

"Excuse me," Kurt said harshly. "Were you dropped on your heads?"

Azimio and Karofsky turned around, glaring daggers at the both of them. "What was that?" Karofsky asked.

"I think you heard me."

Blaine tensed as the bullies walked back over to them. What the hell was Kurt doing?

"I'm just saying," he continued. "Pick on me, that's fine but leave Blaine alone."

Blaine's heart warmed, but he couldn't figure out any reason why Kurt was going through all this trouble to stand up for him.

"Why's that?" Azimio sneered. "He your boyfriend?"

"And besides you two spreading your fairy dust everywhere, you're dressing all freaky and rubbing it in everybody's faces. I don't want to look at it all day, it's weird. It makes my eyes tired," Karofsky added.

"If you want to switch it up a bit just go from Gap to Banana Republic," Azimio said.

"It's called being theatrical," Kurt cut in. "We're showing off who we are. It's the same thing you do when you go to school with your football uniforms on. You're expressing yourselves and we have every right to do the same."

"You know, the next time you want to express yourself and look like a circus freak, don't be shocked when my _fist,"_ Azimio emphasized this point by punching his fist into the lockers, making Blaine jump. "feels like expressing itself against your chin. Okay? Knock that crazy-fool crepe-paper nonsense off of you."

"Let's go," Karofsky said. And with that, the two red letterman jackets were on their way to disappearing around the corner of the hallway and Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Yeah, you don't want to be late for your appointment at Super Cuts!" Kurt shouted.

They turned around again, causing Blaine to suck in another breath. Why wouldn't Kurt let it go? It was sweet, and Blaine's cheeks might have been flaming red but he didn't want to see Kurt get hurt.

"Watch your mouth, homo!" Azimio shouted warningly.

"And you know what, fancy?" Karofsky added. "You don't need an appointment at Super Cuts, they _love _walk-ins." And finally, they high-fived and disappeared.

. . .

After 'Bad Romance' and during the first few lines of 'Shout it Out Loud', Kurt felt Blaine tap him on the shoulder. "I need to ask you something," he mouthed.

Kurt gestured for Blaine to follow him as he lead them back into the choir room, which was deserted.

As soon as he sat down, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm fine. I was just…wondering…" he trailed off.

Kurt's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Wondering what?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Why did you stand up for me in front of Karofsky and Azimio?"

Well, that wasn't expected.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend," Kurt said. Did Blaine honestly think he was going to just stand there and do nothing while he was being shoved around? Not likely. Blaine was so kind and innocent, he didn't deserve to get picked on by anyone.

Blaine sighed. "If you go to such far lengths to stick up for me, Azimio and Karofsky and the rest of the football team won't hesitate to beat you up. I really don't want you to get hurt."

"I can stand up for myself, Blaine." It was true. He'd been doing it his whole life.

"And you don't think I can?" Blaine asked. "Do you think I'm too weak to stand up for myself so you think you have to?"

"No! It's just—" Kurt didn't even know. Why did he feel so protective over Blaine? The rest of his friends in Glee Club got bullied sometimes too, (not nearly as bad as he did, but still) but he never felt such a strong need to protect them.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I—I…" How did he put this into words?

"I feel very…protective of you, you could say. Oh wow, that sounds totally creepy," Kurt said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

He felt Blaine's warm hand slip into his and he looked up, surprised. Blaine's face was a light pink, probably matching his. "It's not creepy," he said. "I think it's sweet.

Kurt could feel himself blushing, though he couldn't figure out why. It was just Blaine. Sweet, kind, caring Blaine, his best friend.

. . .

"_I don't understand why you always have to make a big spectacle of yourself. Why can't you just work harder at blending in?"_

"_I'm sure that would be easier for you."_

"_Yeah, it would."_

"_Don't _touch_ me!"_

"_What is your problem, Finn? Grow up!"_

_Kurt kicked over the chair Finn had previously occupied in frustration. Sighing, he whipped out his phone and dialed the familiar number._

. . .

Blaine was sitting on his bed, idly strumming out chords on his guitar when his phone rang, the sound of Kurt's signature ringtone filling the room.

_I'm a get your heart racing,_

_in my skin-tight jeans,_

_be your teenage dream tonight._

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice sounded downcast.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Sort of."

Blaine's protective side immediately kicked in. "What happened?"

"It's Finn."

This couldn't be good. Kurt had informed him that Finn and his mother had recently moved into their home and him and Kurt had to share a room, which Finn was extremely uncomfortable with due to his homophobia. "What did he do?"

"He was trying to get his KISS makeup off, and I pointed out that it would be much easier if he were to use a moist towelette."

"Obviously."

"And so I go to help him and he recoils as if I'd shocked him with electricity or something, and shouts, "Don't touch me!" at the top of his lungs."

"Aw, Kurt. He's just ignorant, don't let it bother you. Have courage," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed in defeat. "Yeah, you're right I guess. Thanks, Blaine. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Of course. Bye, Kurt."

Blaine sighed, falling back on his bed. When would the world give Kurt a break? He was sweet, witty, funny, and beautiful. He was perfect, yet he had so many people going out of their way to bring him down. No matter the situation, it seemed that Kurt always got the short end of the stick.

. . .

The next day, Kurt had asked Blaine to come over his house to show him his and Finn's new shared room. Kurt had re-done the whole room on his own, with only a $300 budget.

Kurt was leading him down the stairs to the basement bedroom, pausing for dramatic effect, it seemed. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "Ready."

Kurt opened the door to reveal a fabulously-decorated Morrocan-themed bedroom complete with an intricate room divider, lit candles, snazzy armchairs and a sofa, and many lamps of different styles. It was one of the most beautiful bedrooms Blaine had ever seen. It looked like it had come straight out of one of those Home Improvement magazines.

"Wow, Kurt. You did this all by yourself?" Blaine asked.

Kurt beamed. "Yup. It took a while, but as you can see, it was totally worth it."

"Has Finn seen it yet?"

"No," Kurt said. "But I'm sure he'll love it."

Blaine smiled, "I'm sure he will. Who wouldn't?"

Kurt replied, "Are you sure it isn't too over the top?"

Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder reassuringly, "It's perfect."

. . .

It was just a typical Thursday evening. Blaine was hanging upside down off the edge of his bed re-reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Yup, just a typical evening.

All of a sudden, the familiar ringtone echoes around the room.

Blaine smiles and sits up, answering. "Hey, Kurt," he says brightly.

What he was met with on the other side of the phone was definitely not what he expected.

Kurt was crying hysterically.

"Kurt?" He said, panic evident in his voice. "Kurt, are you okay? What's going on?"

"F-Finn," Kurt uttered brokenly.

Blaine was on his feet instantly, to go where he didn't know, but he knew he had to get to Kurt as soon as possible somehow. "What happened?"

Kurt sniffled, "C-can you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Blaine hung up and raced down the stairs, looking around for his father. It was times like these that Blaine wished he was old enough to drive.

"Dad, can you drop me off at the Lima Bean please?" Blaine asked.

Blaine's father set his newspaper down on his lap and lowered his glasses onto his nose. "Why?"

"Glee meeting," Blaine lied smoothly.

His father sighed, picking up his keys. "Fine, let's go."

. . .

As soon as Blaine's father's car turned disappeared down the corner, he began jogging towards the direction of Kurt's house. Kurt lived a five minute drive away so if he jogged, he would most likely get there in about ten minutes or so.

When he saw Kurt's house rising in the distance, he broke into a sprint. When he finally got to the door, he was panting heavily. He took out his phone and texted Kurt, letting him know he was at the door.

The door opened shortly afterwards revealing Kurt whose eyes were red-rimmed and puffy with dried tear tracks on his cheeks from all the crying he'd been doing.

When Kurt had opened the door, Blaine had still been panting and was sweating a little bit from his haste to get to the pale boy's house. So when the door opened, Kurt's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Blaine, why are you sweaty?"

When Blaine was finally able to catch his breath, instead of answering the question, he pulled the taller boy into a bone-crushing hug. "I was so worried," he said.

Kurt spoke again, not pulling away from Blaine's embrace. "How did you get here? I thought you couldn't drive."

"I had my dad drop me off at the Lima Bean and I jogged here. Do you want to walk back and get a coffee? You can tell me what happened on the walk over there."

"Okay," Kurt said, pulling away as they began to walk back in the direction of the Lima Bean.

"Basically Finn saw our bedroom and flipped out. He hated it. Here's the thing…I sort of kind of maybe crushed on Finn a little."

Blaine's world screeched to a halt.

Kurt has a crush on _Finn._

It made sense. Finn was everything Blaine wasn't. Finn was tall, Blaine was short. Finn played football, Blaine was a boxer. And did he mention Finn was tall? In that one second, all of Blaine's hopes were dashed.

"And he called me on it, saying how I supposedly always flirt with him. Then he basically called me a fag," Kurt said softly, his barely audible.

Blaine stopped walking and pulled Kurt into another hug. "So what happened?' he asked.

"Finn and Carole don't live with us anymore. My dad kicked them out, and it's all my fault." Kurt was choking back a sob.

Blaine rubbed soothing circles into his back. "It's not your fault, Kurt. It's Finn's. He shouldn't have over-reacted like that."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I guess you're right. I'm glad he left, I don't even want to see him right now, I don't even know what I saw in him, to be honest."

Blaine's heart rose in his chest. Kurt didn't like Finn anymore.

Maybe he did have a chance after all.

. . .

After Kurt and Blaine got coffee and discussed what happened further, and Blaine had successfully cheered Kurt up, Blaine formulated a plan.

The next day at school was spent finding a good opportunity to corner Finn.

Blaine sauntered over to Finn while he was by his locker, catching his attention.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hello, Finn. Walk with me, let's discuss…things."

"Okay," Finn said, shutting his locker. "What kind of things?"

"Hmm, I don't know. The weather…football…you and Kurt."

Finn tensed slightly. "What about me and Kurt?"

"I know what happened yesterday," Blaine said, trying to be as intimidating as possible, considering the enormous height difference.

"And what was that?"

"You called Kurt a fag."

Finn froze.

"How did you know about that?"

"Kurt told me," Blaine said. "Do you know how much it affected him? Or even how offensive that term is? Think about if you were in his position and someone insulted you like that. Think about how hurt you would be, especially if it happened in your own home, the one place where people like Kurt are supposed to be safe."

Finn still hadn't moved, his eyes not meeting Blaine's.

"Think about it," Blaine said, as he walked away leaving Finn still standing in the hallway.

. . .

Kurt was currently pinned against the lockers, Azimio and Karofsky looming over him menacingly.

"Fine. You want to hit me? You want to beat me up? Go ahead. But I swear to you I will never change. I'm proud to be different. It's the best thing about me. So go ahead, hit me."

"I believe I will. Sir," Azimio said, turning to Karofsky. "Would you like to go first?"

Kurt braced himself for the pain, but a figure behind the bullies caught his attention.

"You're not hitting anyone."

Behind Karofsky and Azimio stood Finn, clad in a bright red rubber dress with huge rounded shoulders and red glitter around his eyes. Kurt could not believe his eyes.

"Oh my god," he mumbled.

"Is he wearing a red rubber dress or am I trippin'?" Azimio asked.

"I want to thank you, Kurt," Finn continued. "I realized I still have a lot to learn. But the reason I'm here right now…in a shower curtain…because of you. And I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on you," he said firmly, stepping up to emphasize his point.

Karofsky laughed. "Really, dude? I'm sure we can both of you."

"But can you take all of us?"

There behind Finn, was the whole glee club led by Blaine. Kurt's heart swelled. He didn't even think the rest of the club would notice his absence.

"Okay, okay I get it. I took biology, okay Karofsky. We done disturbed the freak hive, the worker freaks is trying to protect the queen freak," Azimio said.

"Next time, we'll bring some friends too," Karofsky said threateningly as they walked away.

"I'm tired of everyone calling us freaks," Rachel said.

Mercedes laughed. "Well look at us, we're all freaks."

"But we're all freaks together, and we shouldn't have to hide it," Blaine said, grinning.

After Mr. Schuester came in and said his piece on how they all came together and found out the reason for the lesson, the rest of the club dispersed leaving only Kurt and Blaine in the hallway.

Kurt stepped forward, smiling. "Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled, "Anything for you, Kurt."

**Yay! No matter what the haters say, I'm very proud of this chapter. It looks like my writer's block has finally gone away! **

**I wrote this entire chapter skyping with WhenRiversTurnToRoads, so I snuck in some silliness and inside jokes, deal with it ;)**

**We're thinking of doing a crack fic together because we were suggesting stuff that was way too silly for a serious fic like this one. For example:**

"**No," Kurt said. "But I'm sure he'll love it."**

**Blaine smiled, "I'm sure he will. Who wouldn't?"**

**Kurt replied, "Are you sure it isn't too over the top?"**

**Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder reassuringly, "It's perfect. Wanna make out?"**

**Kurt grinned. "Sure."**

**Blaine then proceeded to jump Kurt's bones, and the rest was history.**

**and also:**

"**You called Kurt a fag."**

**Finn froze.**

"**How did you know that? Who told you? Was it Burt? I KNEW IT!"**

**So, crack fic? Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Well, this chapter is long enough so I think I'm going to end it here! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Jessica**

**P.S. this is the outfit of Lady Gaga's that Blaine's was modeled after:**

**http(slash)(slash)www(dot)/imgres?q=lady+gaga+outfits&hl=en&biw=1279&bih=591&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=Fs4M9wEaSV5TfM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=ybvbb6StkQUmfM&imgurl=./-V9F_k8yNpdA/TZYod85buvI/AAAAAAAAA6Q/PCBxLv2nCI4/s1600/gaga_craziest_outfits_&w=520&h=643&ei=l94IT9OMAuHaiQLKjIHGCQ&zoom=1**


	8. Chapter 8: Can You Hear When I Say

**AN: So guys, this chapter has a **_**tiny bit**_** of "smut" (but not really) at the beginning.**

**If you are not comfortable with mentions of sexual situations, skip to the first XxXxX and read everything after that. And then the last scene is awkward too…**

**This was inspired by a conversation me and one of my friends had.**

**She was like: wait, sex dreams with someone you don't plan to marry are okay (all teary eyes)**

**Me: Yes sweetie, it's normal**

**Her: Oh… this should so be a fanfic (totally kidding because she hates fanfics)**

**Me: Yes… it should shouldn't it…**

**Soooo yeah. She's so damn cute I had to make this!**

**-WhenRiversTurnToRoads**

_Chapter 8: Can You Hear When I Say_

Kurt's eyes snapped open, panting shallowly. His mind was fuzzy from sleep and a light sheen was sweat covered his body. He sat there, clutching the sheets, trying to remember what he was dreaming about that had put him in such a state.

And then he realized that his pajama pants were tight and he was practically aching with arousal. His dream shot back to him in a flash and he couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his throat or the twitch of his cock in response.

'_Oh… well fuck'_

Kurt Hummel did _not_ have wet dreams, that was for horny thirteen year olds. His dreams were tame, beautiful things he barely remembered the next day.

And ever when he _did_ have… _those_ kinds of dreams it was always a non-descript, faceless male, _not_ a person he _knew _and saw every day.

But it seemed his hormones didn't care about his emotional or moral standings-they only cared about getting him off.

Kurt sat up slowly, glaring harshly at the obvious tent in his pants. This proved to be a bad idea, as his hand gave an involuntary twitch in a need to give himself friction or at the very least take off his pants so he wasn't straining against the thin material and _GaGa _when had he become such a _preteen_?

He stood awkwardly, refusing to give his cock the satisfaction of beating out his mind, but he was _aching_ and _one _little touch never hurt anybody, right?

He nearly smacked himself. No-_no way_ was he getting off when he knew his mind would just present him with images of his best _friend_ who he didn't even like that way, no matter how amazing those full lips would look or-_oh_-_feel_ wrapped around him with those hazel eyes burning up at him with his slightly calloused hands running across Kurt's thighs, clutching at his hips hard enough to leave _bruises _so he would always _know _that he was _Blaine's_-

He quickly jerked back the hand that had been sneaking its way into his boxers just before it reached its destination, scolding himself profusely.

What was _wrong _with him? This was _Blaine_ he was thinking about-sweet, innocent Blaine who did _not_ need Kurt objectifying him like that.

With a new determination Kurt made his way quickly-if awkwardly-to the bathroom so he could take a cold-sorry-_ice _cold shower, ignoring his hard-on and trying his damnest to keep his mind focused on _anything_ but how Blaine would look spread out on his back, arching and _moaning Kurt's name_-

Kurt turned the shower to its coldest setting and stepped in with his pajamas still on-not caring if they got ruined by the water-because he knew if he started taking his clothes off he wouldn't be able to stop his hands from lingering for too long and he knew that would lead to _exactly_ what he was trying to avoid.

Because this meant there was something wrong with him, and he didn't want to drag Blaine into it.

**XxXxX**

"_Sorry, I have uh… stuff… to do… that day…"_

"_Oops, got to run and do… that thing…"_

"_Would you look at the time, I really must be going"_

"_What? Of course I'm fine! I'm just busy with… that stuff"_

Blaine wasn't stupid.

He knew Kurt was avoiding him.

Blaine had no idea what he did wrong, but all week whenever Kurt saw him he got this panicked look and ran the other way. If Blaine said anything to him or invited him somewhere, Kurt made a half-assed excuse and left.

Blaine couldn't think of anything he did that would cause such behavior. Kurt had seemed more than happy when Blaine stood up for him during the whole GaGa stint, and the pale boy had texted Blaine to say 'goodnight :)' the evening before he started ignoring him.

Maybe Kurt was going through something… but Kurt had always gone to him with his problems before.

Maybe he had done something to make Kurt not trust him, or maybe Kurt was just sick of him.

Blaine's whole body slumped at the thought.

Not that he would _blame_ Kurt for being sick of him; he borderline stalked the taller boy and was constantly warring for his attention.

Blaine rested his head against the cool metal of the lockers. Kurt deserved better than him anyway…

"Blaine!" a sharp voice snapped, catching him so off guard he nearly fell when he attempted to turn around to see who was addressing him.

It was Rachel, with the rest of the New Directions in tow.

They all looked anxious, bouncing from foot to foot, unable to sit still. All except Kurt, who simply crossed his arms and refused to look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine felt his heart break.

"You have to come to the auditorium" Rachel said in a rush, drawing Blaine attention to her as he stopped himself from crying. "It's an emergency."

**XxXxX**

As Kurt cleaned toilette paper out of the choir room he was scowling darkly.

Great, just great.

Not only did he keep having to avoid Blaine for the sake of his own sanity-though not being able to see the younger boy was driving him up the wall as well-but now Vocal Adrenalin had proved that they were going to kick their butts at Regionals and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I feel so violated" Blaine's voice whispered and Kurt jumped a foot in the air in response.

'_Oh GaGa, he knows! How did he find out? He must be disgusted with me now'_

"I mean," Blaine continued. "How could they just take our safe haven and-and do _this_?"

Kurt calmed immediately. Oh, _duh_, of _course_ Blaine was talking about the room, how would he even know about Kurt's dream-okay, dream_s_?

"They're just jealous." Kurt reasoned, not daring to turn and face Blaine as he spoke.

He heard Blaine's breath catch and instantly his mind imagined Blaine in a… compromising position.

He pinched himself-_hard_-as self-punishment.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly and instantly shivers raced up Kurt's spine. "Why have you been avoiding me? Are you sick of me? Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt's heart shattered. How could Blaine even _think_ that? He was amazing and beautiful-Kurt was the one who had messed up.

"No, of course not! You're wonderful" Kurt assured him, not able to gather enough courage to turn and face him. "I've just been having… problems, recently." Kurt explained lamely. "Problems that you can't help me with."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, voice small and broken. "I like helping you Kurt-like I said, I'd do _anything_ for you; even if I don't know what's going on I can still be there for you."

A warm feeling settled over Kurt body at the words and tears gathered in his eyes. If anything it made him feel worse about the fantasies he'd been having about someone who cared so much for him, even after all Kurt had out him through.

"Thank you," Kurt said, because he could never say that to Blaine enough after he had been so helpful after everything Finn said. "But I just need some time to myself."

Kurt could practically feel himself ripping Blaine's heart out. Guilt oozed into him, nearly suffocating him. _'It's what's best' _Kurt reasoned, but that didn't make the guilt stop.

"Okay," Blaine said slowly. "But I'm here if you need me."

Kurt felt a single tear run down his cheek, thankful he was facing away from everyone as Coach Sylvester came into the room. She would have reprimanded him for being emotional and that would've drawn attention to him.

He just needed to be alone.

**XxXxX**

Blaine was crumbling.

It had been far too long since he had last talked to Kurt-since he had last held him and been held by him.

The rest of New Directions were nice, but he didn't connect to them like he did with Kurt. They didn't know some of his deepest secrets and insecurities like Kurt did.

He didn't love them like he did Kurt.

Blaine hadn't even bothered learning a funk number for Glee; he had no idea what to do and he couldn't pull it off anyway. He was more worried about Kurt.

Kurt hadn't been that closed off around him since the whole butch!Kurt fiasco. If he wasn't sick of Blaine and had called him wonderful-though Blaine still wasn't sure if he was lying or not-and there really was something wrong with Kurt, it must be something huge.

Blaine's mind jumped to the worst possible scenarios-he had a terminal illness, the bullying had gotten worse and Kurt was too scared to tell anyone, he had been attacked outside of school and was hiding it, a horribly homophobic uncle had moved in with Kurt and was beating him, or maybe Finn was giving Kurt more problems than he had let on.

Blaine was running himself ragged with the morbid possibilities swimming through his brain.

He just wanted to wrap Kurt in his arms and never let go.

So after Finn, Puck, and Mercedes sang some rap song called 'Good Vibrations' he cornered Kurt alone in the choir room and asked "What is wrong?"

Kurt stared right at the ground, not looking at Blaine. He shrugged but said nothing.

Blaine was desperate; he didn't want to see Kurt like this, he wanted him to smile.

He pulled him into a hug, which made Kurt tense, but thankfully he didn't pull away.

"Let me help you."

And then Kurt was crying and clutching at Blaine's shirt, sobs wracking his body and that alone nearly made Blaine cry himself, but he didn't, because Kurt needed him to be strong.

"This is going to sound stupid, and awkward, and _wrong_" Kurt sobbed against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine shushed him, rubbing soothing circles in his back. "Nothing that makes you feel this bad is stupid." Blaine told him, not really sure what to make of the other two words.

Kurt sniffed, composing himself shockingly fast as he sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing for Blaine to sit next to him, which he did.

"Okay, a few weeks ago-GaGa this is so _wrong_." Kurt buried his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly, though he didn't sob like he had before. Blaine fidgeted nervously, afraid of what Kurt would say, angry at the thought of someone making Kurt like this.

"A few weeks ago, I had a-a _dream_ that involved… one of my friend's in an-uh, _sexual _way."

Blaine was slightly confused and he felt jealously burning dangerously in his chest. But mostly he felt heat in his cheeks and his throat went completely dry at the thought of Kurt having a dream like that. "Okay…?"

Kurt turned to face him sharply, and for the first time in weeks Blaine saw those gorgeous eyes, and despite the circumstances and awkward conversation, Blaine couldn't help but he amazed by them.

"Don't you get it Blaine? I never have dreams like… like _that_ with a specific person. He's so pure and amazing and he's helped me through a lot of things and I just go and turn him into some sort of a _sex tool_, and it's so _wrong_ and I feel like such a _creep_-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off, not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. "It's _normal _to have thoughts like that. It means you're _human_. _Everyone_ has dreams like that, and the fact that you're so torn up over this just proves that you aren't a creep and that you're a caring, _beautiful _person."

Kurt was crying again, but he was also giving Blaine a pensive look. "Even if I just think of him as a friend?"

Blaine shrugged, slightly uncomfortable and so _so_ jealous, but he had to answer those big, swirling eyes. "If he's attractive, why not?"

Kurt pulled him into a tentative hug. "Thank you Blaine, I was being stupid."

"No you weren't." Blaine assured him, stroking his hair lightly. "You were just being you, and there could never be anything wrong with that."


End file.
